1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a processing method and a plasma processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, dimensions of semiconductor devices have become minute, and an aspect ratio (A/R) of a hole or a groove in a line and space (L/S) is increasing. In etching that forms a recess part having a high aspect ratio (A/R), it is proposed to vertically form, under a mask, a film to be etched (as described in Patent Documents 1-3, for example).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. 2006-514783
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. 2015-530742
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2013-219099